A Step in Time
by rnarayananlovesharrypotter
Summary: Harry was sick of it. Sick of everything. His life, his wife, his circle, his family, his mates, his work, his children, his dog, chocolate... How much hate can a person handle? A question he didn't know. 'Please let me wake up in another world tomorrow, please'... And so he did, taking a step in time... Time travel fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

**JanuaryWords- Heyo, it's me, JanuaryWords! We don't know whose posting this(yet), but you'll find out soon enough. rnarayananlovesharrypotter and I have decided to write a collaboration! I'm not sure if you guys do that, but I've done quite a few on the WCF(Warrior Cat Forums), my hometown(virtual hometown).**

**Well, this is a time-travel 'fic according to Rama, and all you Weasley lovers should leave now(no, trust me, I love them too. I'm actually a big fan of GinnyXHarry and I love Ron. I love the rest of the family too; they're awesome. But Rama doesn't really enjoy them [ except for Gred and Forge], so... That's why I'm writing this. Because it's fun. I hate Ron and Hermione, but I write them.). Also, all people who love flaming and bashing; do your worst. Let's see what you've got(I'm hoping however, that this is good and you won't need to.**

**Okay, I love you all! I'll paste rnaraynan's AN here(or she will). I think that it will be a pretty consistent schedule. I'll get the evens, she'll get the odds. So... That's how you'll know who to yell(PM) when asking for an update. We've been PMing for quite a while now, and we have a vague idea of where this is going(a huge step from my normal schedule; come up with things as you go along), but with a collab, it's absolutely necessary to plan. You need to know where things are going so we don't fight. Like a Pokemon battle("I want him to end up with her! Harry, in Chapter 31, kiss her!" "No! She can't! Nameless girl, in Chapter 32 reject him!") Yes, I'm a nerd. Aren't the best people?**

**Well, love you all!**

**rnarayananlovesharrypotter- Touche- Me and Jan are doing a collab! Love it, hate it, please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- We own nothing but the idea and actual writings itself. Everything belongs to the wonderful woman named JK Rowling. Love you!**

* * *

Prologue-

Harry Potter's POV

"Uh, dear? Can you help me with your daughter?" Ginny's voice sounded from the kitchen, strained with desperation. Addressed, the black haired man defeatedly eyed the open book in his hand, before, with a sigh, he marked his place and padded into his kitchen. Met by his red-headed wife struggling to shove food down his daughter's throat, he chuckled internally despite himself. It always gave him some sort of sick satisfaction whenever he came across his wife in peril. Shoving the mental laugh to the back of his mind, he dropped down low to catch Lily's big, chocolate brown eyes, that reminded him of the frantic eyes her mother was exhibiting currently. Lifting the small child onto his lap, he found himself dunked in pure disgust as he gazed upon another Ginny Potter; one that stared at him with the same look of fascination the original did. Shaking his head to rid the thought, he raised his eyebrows at the five year old in a disappointed air, willing his eyes to lose the twinkle that appeared whenever he was amused(or grateful).

"Now Lily, why aren't you eating your food?" he inquired, shifting his weight so he could prop up the girl. She stifled a grin, before leaning in to murmur into her father's ear.

"Mum doesn't cook very well," she admitted, wrestling to maintain a look of shame in front of her mother. Harry laughed, and felt a sudden rush of affection towards the little girl. Ginny shook her head in confusion, eyes flitting back and forth in between husband and daughter, emitting an even stronger rush of dislike from her husband towards her. Ignoring the woman, he smirked at the girl.

"How 'bout I 'accidentally' set fire to the table with my wand, and make you something else," Harry offered, ecstatic when he found his daughter nodding her head eagerly.

"Please do, daddy."

Setting the girl back down onto the floor, he leaned against the ugly brown table, slipping his wand up his sleeve and casting a non-verbal spell, attempting to act surprised when flames ignited on top of the small table. Hearing both a gasp and a giggle, he quickly mumbled a 'aquamenti', backing up to protect his daughter from the roaring flames.

"Harry...? Did you-" Ginny began, before being abruptly cut off.

"How could I? Did you see me say an incantation?" her husband pointed out, cupping a hand over Lily's hand to keep her laughter muffled. Ginny looked skeptical, then tears pricked her eyes, causing Harry to internally groan.

"That table was my grandmother's, and that nice, home cooked dinner I just made was meant for the boys. Now they-" Ginny fretted on, eyes red and puffy.

Give me a break, Harry thought exasperated, watching his daughter shuffle up to her mother and awkwardly pat her on the arm. Feeling a hand, Ginny spun around and snatched her daughter, pulling her in for a tight squeeze, causing Lily to mouth a subtle 'help me' to her father, who could only stand there and helplessly watch as Ginny's tear stained Lily's dress.

"I'll just make something for James and Albus, Ginny," Harry hastily suggested, noting a certain crossing of the fingers where Lily was. Ginny sniffled.

"You don't need to do that, Harry," she muttered, standing straight up again.

"I want to," Harry hummed, making his way over to the counter, reaching up to get a pan.

"That would be nice," Ginny agreed, "If you want to..."

After tucking his children in, he wandered into the master bedroom, where Ginny was already stretched out on the bed, flicking through a Quidditch magazine. He sighed audibly,; he had been hoping to be there first so he wouldn't have to talk to his wife. Hesitantly, slipped into the bed, reaching out to place his glasses on the table side beside him, flinching when Ginny reached out to tap him..

"You've been a bit distant, Mr. Potter," she mumbled, tracing a finger up his arm. He shivered, to her delight. She didn't know why he shivered. Turning over to face the red head, he glanced into her brown eyes, finding himself having a moment of deep hatred for chocolate. Leaning in closer, Ginny smirked before pressing her lips against his.

He suddenly felt a great urge to throw up.

Deepening the kiss, her hands flew up to cup his face, soft but firm. To him, they felt slimy and huge, matching her supposedly chapped lips that tasted like Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans; blood. Thrusting herself up against him, she flicked her huge, blue tongue across his lips, peeking into his mouth uninvited. Fighting to keep her out, her shoved his tongue into her mouth. She groaned. It sounded like a dying cat.

Panting, they broke apart(to Harry's relief), a smiling Ginny, an irritated Boy-Who-Lived.

"'Night, love," Ginny whispered against his skin. He wished she would go away.

"Good night."

Hope I don't wake up to you.

It was official. Harry James Potter hated Ginerva Molly Potter.

He hated his wife.

He hated how she gave birth to his children, two sons and a daughter. He hated how she didn't argue when he got to chose all of their names. Heck, he hated that she never fought back! She loved him, and he hated her. He hated her red hair, and her brown eyes, and her skinny figure. He hated that she was an amazing chaser, how she had six older brothers. He hated how one of those brothers was his best mate, who he hated too. He hated her for being emotional at the wrong place and the wrong time, and strong when he needed her weak.

He hated her.

How did I end up with this woman?

He didn't know. He didn't even know his wife. He didn't know her favorite bean(he was sure he hated it), or who her best mate was(probably too good for his wife), or what her dream career was(probably something useless).

He wished he would escape this Weasley-filled life.

He hated Weasleys.

He hated that Ron stole his best friend for him and was nothing less than a pathetic lump of worthlessness, who ate his food and wasted his time.

He hated him so much.

He didn't know how much hate he housed in his being, or how it got there, but he hated that to.

He was a man full of regrets and hatred. He just had to accept that. Harry nodded off...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up from a fitful sleep. What the heck was that awful noise? As far as he knew he and Ginny did NOT live on a coast with a raging storm...

He stretched his arms and peered woozily at his surroundings. Hmmm... Let's see. No Ginny- plus. No kids- plus AND minus. They weren't as bad as Ginny- And he did love them. Dark shack, horrible furniture... Wow, this place looked a lot like that hut on the sea, where he had his first introduction to the magical world. Some awful pig with blonde hair snoring next to him on a couch... He then looked at himself. Okay... He was DEFINITELY not this scrawny- or small.

Not since...

Oh no...

God forbid...

He gingerly looked to his left side. His hard sank like a rock. Yes. It was the horrible Dudley Dursley, child tormentor, a pig in a wig, and owner of the wristwatch currently glowing blue in the dark, with which he remembered vividly, he had used to count the minutes to his birthday. He had gone back in time without the faintest clue of how he did so. In a few minutes, Hagrid was to make an entrance, and whisk him away to Diagon Alley. Oh god.

Well, on the bright side, this time he could be renowned as a world-famous seer. Or more importantly, free Sirius two years early, and kill Voldie without any help from ALBUS- BLOODY- DUMBLEDORE, the manipulative 'good guy'. He would do that, make other friends besides Ron, and actually have fun during his seven years in Hogwarts. There. Plan outlined. As he had learned from his son James [wonders never cease], never proceed without a plan. His son was a planner, which was a efficient way to do pranks, as they required a certain impeccable timing.

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley asked stupidly.

Boom...

Cue Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon [ may his soul, at least in Harry's timeline, rest in chaos], who came out at that time, with Vernon holding a gun.

"Who's there. I warn you- I'm armed," he said, as if acting in a play. Petunia stood behind him shivering in fright. Pathetic. It was just a half- giant, not Voldemort.

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

The door fell down, making the cabin shake, and Hagrid entered, took a look at the fallen door, picked it up and put it back in place. No biggie.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea? It been a difficult journey..." Understatement. There was a wild storm raging outside, with thunder and lightning and all the other effects. Just as Harry had remembered it. Hagrid strode over to the sofa, where the pig was situated, and Dudley almost shrieked in fright.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," Dudley scurried over to his father, and stood next to Petunia, cowering in terror behind Vernon.

"A'n here's Harry," oh yes, here Harry was. Harry stared into Hagrid's face without any surprise of fright, as he knew the "great lump" himself, was a big softie at heart.

"Last time I saw yeh, yeh were a baby! Yeh look like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes"

Vernon, it seems, finally got some courage and said," Sir I demand you leave! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great big prune," Hagrid said, and bent over to bend Vernon's pistol in half. Vernon made a squeaking noise, like a rodent being trodden on.

"Now Harry, I might've sat on it at some point, but- Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said, and offered Harry a slightly squashed box. Harry took it and opened it. Inside was a dark chocolate cake, with _Happy Birthday Harry _written on it. Now Harry didn't mind green, but this green was such a... _Slytherin _shade.

Harry looked up at Hagrid and said, "Thank you. Delicious cake." He then gently put it down on the sofa.

"Well then, yer welcome. Anyway, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire here. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. He sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of firewhisky that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Harry felt like laughing. Even during moments of peril, Dudley's stomach was a black pit that always groaned with hunger.

Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." Hagrid chuckled darkly.

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry thought the quality of the sausages weren't as good as he was used to, but he still couldn't take his eyes off him, which was crazy- he knew Hagrid. Why was he on edge? Finally, as nobody seemed to say anything, Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So Harry, call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Of course, of course," Harry said, nodding intelligently. "Will we be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"O' course. Can't have you goin' to Hogwarts without supplies, eh?" Hagrid said with a friendly laugh.

Suddenly Petunia burst in, looking appalled, " Wait a minute, how do YOU know know about those magical... freaks? We did everything we could to keep you ignorant!"

"Well, when odd people with mismatched clothes shake your hand, and bubble with excitement, you kind of pick up stories here and there, so don't worry. You did nothing wrong in your plan. It was OTHER factors that ruined it." Harry said. Ah James! Aren't you an excellent son. Hagrid stared at the both of them, Harry with his unbelievably scrawny build and innocent green eyes [or so he thought] and Petunia with her pursed lips, looking like a case of sour grapes in real life.

"Is there anythin' I should know?"

"Not really. Anyway Hagrid, there's a storm raging outside, so why don't we sleep here tonight. It will be calmer in the morning."

"Now look here boy, you're not going to that freak- show school, no matter WHAT you do! You're going to Stonewall High, and that's final. And this gigantic ruffiant CANNOT stay in this house!" Uncle Vernon shouted, a vein popping in his face.

Harry sighed. Will these idiots ever learn? You couldn't stop a wizard from his birthright. It was immoral, unnatural, and against the law.

"If I go, I won't be around you for 10 months at the most. Can you handle that?"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stared at each other, and Hagrid looked shocked. Dudley was busy eating Harry's cake.

"Keep talking boy, and you just might convince us..." And so Harry did, his thin face illuminated in the fire, enthusiasm growing as he imagined the havoc he could create.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

Harry supposed this was quite strange.

Quite strange indeed.

Lying on the cold, hard floor, post of his(second) eleventh birthday, he eyed the ceiling in confusion. Shot back into his eleven year old body, he suddenly felt awkward and disconnected, struggling to grasp the idea that these were his fingers that were wriggling, and that he shouldn't expect to be able to have enough muscle in his arm to punch straight through a wall(the joys of being thirty-one).

Not that he practiced destroying walls.

Not at all.

Especially not when he was married to Ginny.

Ginny. He realized, glancing around him in hopeful wonder, hoping not to catch a flare of red hair. How he hated red hair...

He was a bachelor! He could marry anyone he'd like! Names reeled off, and as time went on, he found himself more and more excited.

Luna... Cho... Lavender... Hermione... Hermione?

Where was Hermione? Would he meet her again? Would they continue to be the best of friends?

Or more...?

Shaking his tiny little eleven year old head to rid the thought, he reminded himself he was eleven.

Better play the part.

Trapped beneath Hagrid's dense coat, he trembled for a second before abruptly shoving the itchy brown garment off him, shooting it across the room onto the coach, starting Dudley out of his piggy slumber.

Harry stifled a snigger at his cousin's groan.

Waiting for Hagrid to come down the winding stairs, he lay on the floor, not minding the slightest about the uncomfortableness of it, and pondered and planned his new life(which really wasn't that new come to think of it).

Grumbling and shaking in anger, an irritated Hagrid showed himself.

"'Lo, there, Hagrid."

I am the line that separates the words.

"So, when did you hear 'bout magic, 'arry?" Hagrid questioned, eyeing his long, black umbrella as he stumbled over to the Leaky Caldron, set on giving the first year a tour of Diagon Alley(it WAS Harry's first time there after all. Obviously).

Tearing his eyes from the familiar sight of bushy brown hair bobbing in the crowd, he absent-mindedly mumbled a small answer. He wasn't quite aware of what he told the half-giant, unfortunately.

"Your talking niffler," Hagrid repeated in disbelief, "Talking Niffler."

Green eyes widening, he grasped for an excuse floating around in his swimming head, the ideas slipping from his grasp because they decided they weren't quite that fond of him anymore.

"Uh, I meant my pet DOG. His name is Niffler. My only friend..."

He jut out his lower lip and blinked rapidly for effect, willing his face to look sad.

Hagrid melted.

Sucker... Harry thought despite his affection for the man.

"Ya poor boy..." Hagrid sympathized, dragging the slight boy in for a(n extremely) bone-crushing hug, "That will all change once yer off to Hogwarts! Maybe you should go try to fin' some of them first yea's..."

His eyes scanned the crowd, unaware that the boy next to him was doing the same.

Approaching Olivanders, he quickly mumbled a thanks to Hagrid after being directed where to meet after he was done with the shop, and silently slipped into the shop, frightened and ecstatic at the same time.

And as he did so, he abruptly tripped over a brown haired girl, initiating a scream.

From her end, of course.

Maybe his too, but SHHHH.

I am the line that separates words.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" she fretted, frantically eyeing the boy on the ground in front of her, brushing strands of lose hair out of her eyes, "I didn't see you!"

Gaping at the girl in front of him, Harry couldn't respond, instead frozen on his butt. On the floor.

What a convient place to freeze. Especially when said floor didn't seem to have been cleaned or swept or washed in at least twenty years.

Absorbing the little boy before her, noting all his attributions, the brunette slowly came to the conclusion she was in Harry James Potter's presence.

"You're... You're Harry Potter..." she stated, awestruck, "Oh my, you're in my books! I can't believe this!"

"You're Hermione Granger," he shot back, ignoring the confusion etched onto her face.

"Friends?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Step in Time is back on track, baby! All due to my incessant nagging of January words! So here's chapter 3. Dig in! BTW, I have a slight plan of changing this story into a parody. I'm not sure, so bear with me!

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Can you fly?"

"No."

"Can you... shoot lightening bolts out of your eyes?"

"Not unless you want my eyes to burn."

"Of course not! Perish the thought!" Hermione started laughing nervously, and Harry started to regret offering to be her friend. This Hermione seemed to be as dense as Ron, and there was no one sane near anyway, seeing as they had snagged a comfortable compartment at the end of the train, so that no one would disturb them.

"Where did you_ get _these ideas anyway, Hermione?"

"Oh you know. I was browsing Flourish & Blotts, and I saw this lovely book all about you! Oh, I have it right now." Giggling, Hermione reached for her ginormous suitcase, and ripped it open, causing a boatload of books to fall out. Harry recoiled slightly. Okay... Hermione was never this messy, or... well... weird, in general. She sprang up, wiping the hair out of her face, and shoved the book right in front of Harry's, which made the cover slightly difficult to see.

"Um... How about a little distance from my eyes and the book?"

Oh... sorry. Here." Hermione said, gently putting the book beside him. Her soft brown eyes started shining with innocence, and Harry was hit with wave of remorse about his earlier disparaging thoughts of the socially awkward girl. After all, she was just a child, compared to Harry, who was 30+ [At least in his mind. If he told that to anyone, they'd land him in St. Mungo's wearing a straitjacket, or whatever these magical healers used to keep lunatics in steady hold]. Obviously he was going to be more mature, and less tolerant of childish idiosyncrasies.

He took the book placed next to him and stared at the cover. "The Simply Marvelous Adventures Of Harry Potter" had a small Harry, who apart from the glasses and the eyes, looked nothing like him, wearing a superman costume. Harry started fuming. How was this legal? These idiots had plastered his face on a childrens' book, and were getting money from it. These moronic buffoons didn't even know Harry. At least he didn't know them.

"Did this book _say_ that I could shoot lightening bolts out of my hand, Hermione?" Keep calm, Harry, keep calm... also, keep a straight face.

"Oh yes. You had also mastered the art of wandless magic, telepathy, and telekinesis. Can you do all that?"

"No!" Hermione shrank back, looking scared for a moment. Then her facial expression changed to total outrage.

"How dare they?! That's not legal! That's a direct violation of your rights, Harry! You should do something about it. No one should ever write lies about someone... especially in a published piece of work. That's not fair" Hermione's face was sternly determined.

Harry smiled. She was so naive back then. " It's okay. I'll deal with it. So... what-"

A knock came from the outside of the compartment. Harry got up and opened the sliding door, and a chubby-faced boy, with a frantic look on his face, was tapping his foot impatiently against the floor._ Neville Longbottom. _

"Ex-excuse me... did you see a toad by any chance? His name's Trevor."

"No, sorry. Come on, lets go and find it. It has to be somewhere. Come on, Harry we should help him. Let's go. What's your name, by the way?" Hermione had already walked out of the compartment, and was smiling sympathetically at Neville.

"N-Neville."

Hermione offered her hand, and introduced herself and Harry. As expected, Neville gawked.

Harry expertly ignored him, and said, "There's an easier way to go about this. _Accio_ Neville's toad, Trevor!" He said waving his wand, the same as ever, which he got from Ollivander's at Diagon Alley two months ago, during that supposedly magical trip with Hagrid that he should never have taken before, but did- with another Hagrid. Okay...

Trevor zoomed with great speed into Neville's face, shaking Harry out of his stupor, and also causing Neville to fall down and crash into a smiling woman's trolley, making all the candy in the trolley to fall out. Harry and Hermione cringed.

"Oh dear," the woman said, "You all right, lad?"

"Uh..uh-h. Yeah" Neville said in a whisper, and then muttered, "I always knew that toad was trouble."

Hermione rushed over to Neville, and pulled him up, while Harry picked up all the candy [and Trevor], and bought some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans.

After the woman had ambled away, Hermione looked Neville over with a critical eye.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Harry spoke up. "Hey Neville. Would you... um... like to sit with us?" Harry said, acknowledging the boy's lack of confidence.

Neville shot Harry a grateful smile, and immediately turned red. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled and immediately started badgering Neville with questions about him, wearing away his shyness, and then told him all about herself, and her ambitions and other trivial things, as Harry looked out the window, eating a chocolate frog. His card was Agrippa.

While they had been talking, falling, and causing general commotions [also conjuring toads], the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. All three of them soon fell quite after some time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. The countryside soon was flying past the window, and the scenery was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. The conversation struck up again as Neville proclaimed he had to go to Griffindor, seeing as his grandmother would either kill him for not being in the same house as his father, or disown him and pretend he had never existed, both of which could end in an unwelcome death.

Hermione laughed, and said, "Neville, you're overreacting. Anyway, I would love to go to Gryiffindor. It's said that Albus Dumbledore himself went there. Wouldn't that be great? I've read in _Hogwarts, A History _that Griffindor is the house of the brave and noble. If not Gryiffindor, I'd love to go to Ravenclaw. The book said that the people there are really brainy. Speaking of schoolwork, do you think it'll be easy? I've memorized a bunch of spells and I did a few just to see how it was, and I must tell you, magic is simply exquisite! You see-"

There was a knock on the door of their compartment, and Harry idly wondered who it could be. Hermione looked at the sliding door and got up to open it. Ron Weasley stood there, poised to speak, with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, both bearing smug grins on their faces. Harry's blood boiled.

Ron looked across the compartment and said, "Have you seen Harry Potter? There was a rumor going around that he was on the train?"

Hermione was starting to answer the question, when Harry interjected, "No, sorry. I guess he's not. You should go now. It's rude to barge into other people's compartments."

"Yeah," Neville said, getting the hint that Harry didn't seem to like the fellows. "Go away. Besides, why would you want to speak to Harry Potter. Planning on becoming his secret admirer. _Dear Harry, I love you so much, do marry me!_" Harry snickered, and Hermione supressed a smile.

Seamus muttered, "What a waste of our time. Thankfully this is the last compartment." Dean nodded in agreement.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Who're you?"

Neville retorted, 'Why d'you care? Planning to sending me a Valentine's Day Card now?"

Ron shook his head. "Come on guys, let's leave."Ron said, and stared at their compartment, his eyes looking a bit wistful . She offered him a hesitant smile, and Harry felt chagrined for being so rude to Ron earlier on. This was an alternate universe. Ron might be... less irritating.

"You know, you could stay here if you like." Harry said, as Neville and Hermione both stared at him, wondering what was going on in his head.

Seamus burst in, "Seriously Ron! You don't seriously mean to stay in this dump!" Neville bristled, and Hermione glared at Seamus, as Ron turned over to give a cool reply to him.

"I think it's a great place. Leave, if you like."

It was Seamus' turn to bristle. "I'll leave. C'mon Dean. No one wants to stay near these losers." They both flounced off, out of the hallway.

"Like little girls." Ron muttered. Then he turned around towards Harry, Neville, and Hermione. "Are you done insinuating that I'm gay? Because I still might have some interest towards girls. You don't know me."

Hermione started laughing, and Neville said, "I'm sorry mate. I got the vibe that Harry didn't like you, and-"

"Harry? Harry who?"

"Harry potter, of course." Hermione said, looking perplexed.

"HARRY POTTER! BUT YOU TOLD ME HE WASN'T IN THIS COMPARTMENT!"


End file.
